Rika Kriya
|name= Rika Dragoon |kanji= リカドラグーン |romaji= Rika Doragūn |alias= Ice Princess (アイスプリンセス, Aisu Purinsesu') |race= Human |birthdate= X766 |gender= Male |age = 25 |height= |weight= Unknown |eye color= Blue |hair color= Silver |blood type= O |guild mark= Right Shoulder (Fairy Tail) Left Shoulder (Falcon's Talons) |unusual features= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Falcon's Talons |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses (disbanded) |partner= Hatsumi Erza Scarlet Mirajane Strauss |previous partner= Kiyoko Dragoon Unidentified Female Mage Several other Mages Akuma Eagle Dragoon |base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Mirsoth (foster mother) Kiyoko Dragoon (adoptive younger sister) Eagle Dragoon (younger brother) Naomi Dragoon (mother) Blaze Dragoon (father, deceased) |alignment= Good |counterpart= Rika Wyvern |magic= Ice Magic Transformation Telekinesis |signature skill= |weapons= Numerous Swords |image gallery= No}} '''Rika Dragoon (リカドラグーン, Rika Doragūn) is an from Fairy Tail, and a former member of A Thorn Between Two Roses. She is the older sister to Eagle Dragoon and adopted older sister to Kiyoko Dragoon. She is also a former Independent Mage who was part of the Independent Guild. She is also the daughter of Flame God Slayer Naomi Dragoon, and the Blaze Dragoon. She is widely known for her combination of Ice Magic with her swordsmanship skills. She is a secondary main protagonist of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Appearance Rika is a young woman who has long, silver hair and dark blue eyes. At one point she had red eyes, however, this was due to a spell by Yakunan, leaving her temporarily blind afterwards. When she was younger use to tie her hair together, leaving only her bangs hanging. Her most common attire is a long blue dress with gold trims going down each side and above her sleeved arm. She wears armor wristbands, that extended with arm wristbands past a little above her elbow. She has two gold rings on her left hand and wears long blue boots. Although she can re-equip her swords, she carries one sheathed blue swords that carry line designs across the entire blade and it's handle is similar to that of a rapier, which is gold and blue. Personality Rika's shares a very strong resemblance to Erza in terms of her personality, but with a few differences. She is a very strict person and has little toleration for reckless behavior. However, she isn't as serious with her siblings, much to the fact Eagle has a serious side like her, and that Kiyoko never causes any problems, or barely does anything reckless. Still, she has low tolerance for pranks (will laugh sometimes) and hates it whenever her enemies say she will remain alone forever, after a traumatic experience that almost killed her brother. Rika is seen to believe false lies, suchas she believed that her mother Naomi had abandoned them on Frozen Mountain, several years prior tothe story. This was however false and a lie created by Yakunan, who was respnsbile for the kidnapping of Naomi when Rika was just five years old. After Naomi revealed the truth during their first meeting in twenty years, Rika was devastated because she had cursed her mother's fake actions so many times, that she went to beg forgiveness, but Naomi said it wasn't her fault, for it was a lie made by Yakunan. Since then, Rika has been on good terms with her mother, and even addresses her as she used to when she was a child. Just like her brother, Rika has a tendency to rarely show emotions, always having a serious face and only smiles on certain occasions. She also has a tendency to not accept the fact when she has cried, or is crying, showing that she is also very emotional, just like her adopted sister Kiyoko. Most of her personality shifts came from Akuma's betrayal on Frozen Mountain, resulting in Eagle sustaining a very serious injury that could've costed him his life. Regarding her status as a powerful mage, Rika doesn't consider herself to be above others and treats others with respect. She treats Makarov with the utmost respect, considering his abilities something to be feared of if angered. She shares her place with Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, and both are seen to get along very well, treating each other almost like sisters. Although many consider them as rivals, Rika states they are not rivals, often saying that Erza is much more powerful than her, and can learn a lot more from her as well. This was later seen to be proven, as Rika was able to better her abilities with Re-euip Magic thanks to Erza's tutoring. Her standard in magic has also given her the respect by friends and enemies alike. Akuma has often stated that Rika is the best fighter she's ever faced and would enjoy a fight to the death with her. Magic and Abilities Ice Magic (アイスマジック'', Aisu Maho''): Rika's signature and most powerful form of her magic of which she possess great mastery. Just like her brother, Rika can manipulate, produce, and control ice at well. She can generate ice from her body, and freeze the areas around her to a freezing level, of which gives her an advantage over her opponents. By generating ice as a frosty mist around her body she can avoid certain melee attacks, and can slide herself in inhumane ways which allows her to catch enemies by surprise. Because of how cold he can generate her ice, she can temporarily freeze her enemies in place. Also, just like any other Elemental type of Magic, Rika can turn her own body into a liquid form of ice, which allows her to evade her enemies and cause them to lose their balance by freezing the floor with her body. Many of Rika's abilities involve her forming an icy mist. She possess the same magic attacks as her brother, but has incorporated new variant styles of Ice Magic which she created. Because of how powerful her ice magic is, Rika is able to freeze water magics with ease, and can even deflect them. She is also strong enough to face fire magic users. Rika is often considered as one of the strongest and most powerful Ice Mage users by the Magic Council and from several members of Fairy Tail, even by Gray Fullbuster himself. Due to her power in Ice Magic, Rika often proves to be a challenge amongst mages who practice other types of elemental magic, and often consider her a worthy adversary. Ice Magic also allow Rika to controls certain properties of snow as well. *'Blizzard Storm' (ブリザードストーム, Burizādo Sutōmu): Unlike Eagle who uses certain hand movements, Rika unsheathes her blue sword and slices the air around her in a figure 8, shortly before raising one palm to her chest. She then releases it with tremendous force causing ice and frozen snow to blow aggressively forward at freezing point winds. This attacks targets everything in the vicinity freezing everything around him. It is one of his strongest Ice Magic attacks. *'Ice Crack' (氷の亀裂, Kōri no Kiretsu): Rika charges her sword with Ice causing a blue mist to glow around it, to which she then slams it to the ground freezing it below, only then have sharp ice pillar rise out of the ground, all of which charge at her enemy. *'Ice Clone': Similarly to her brother Eagle, Rika can create clone version of herself, almost similar to Ice-Make: Ice Dummy, but the process is extremely different. Rika uses the same technique as her brother, where she shrouds her body''' with a icy mist that seemingly freezes her body in an instant. At that moment, Rika converges her body into mist and returns to her normal form almost instantly. The clone is then revealed and is often used to trick enemies into attacking it, giving Rika a chance to counterattack if needed. *'''Arctic Blast (アークティック·ブラスト, Ākutikku· burasuto): Rika creates a powerful wave of cold air around her, causing even the around to freeze beneath her feet. Afterwards, she makes a fist with one hand and croses it around her chest, only to lift it up towards her mouth opening her fist. She then lightly blows her hand causing a powerful wind to blow towards her targets. These winds carry invisble ice shards that stab the enemy, or in other cases, punch the enemy freezing them in the wind. The blast of the attack determines on how much energy the caster has, thus is one of the most dangerous because they are also using their own energy to attack. *'Ice Bullets '(氷の弾丸, Kōri no dangan): Rika quickly spins around with her swords causing small ice shaped bullets to appear. After she is facing forward again she points forward and sends the bullets flying at her target, which cause high amounts of damage. While not deadly, these bullets lower the energy of one's magic by a third of their power. *'Ice Mist Body': Through the use of her Ice Magic, Rika can transform her body into a mist which is at freezing temperatures, no matter how hot an area may be. Although ice generally moves slow, Rika uses the wind to her advantage and causes a freezing wind around her area and uses it to strike several frozen blows onto her enemies. While in this form, Rika is impervious to all physical attacks and certain magic attacks. She can rapidly appear in one area, where it almost seems she has teleported. Also while in this form, Rika can move on the ground and freeze her enemies footing keeping them stuck to the ground, allowing her to form her body and perform an uppercut attacking in anyway, either by magic or her bare hands. Rika can only maintain this while in motion, and it also slightly decreases the attack of her Ice Magic while in this form. *'Ice Bombs': Just like Eagle, Rika snaps her fingers generating a horde if ice clones in her shape. However, her bombs explode the instant they are revealed, and can freeze the opponent if they are in range of the explosion. *'Arctic Wind Beam': Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Rika is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Rika is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with her Ice Magic, which can make her deadlier in close melee combat. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Rika is shown to have knowledge of telekinesis and is quite the skilled user. Since then, Rika has great control over it and often uses it to pick up her sword whenever it is knocked from her hand. Her best known use of this magic was with Yakunan, where she pinned to the wall, allowing Eagle to deliver a finishing blow. It also allows her to target opponents which are out of her physical range, which has done several times. Immense Reflexes: '''Rika posses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite having been severely worn out, she managed to dodge a blast from Yakunan several times, even when she was fourteen, she has been able to out maneuver him, and has dodged several thrown projectiles from her enemies, regardless of the magic or weapon. Even when practicing with her brother, she has managed to dodge his Ice Dragon's Roar and other Ice Variant Magic attacks with ease. She even dodged Erza's attacks easily, no matter the type of weaponry that was used. Even when she was blinded by Yakunan's spell (which made her eyes temporarily red), she was shown to still to be able in blocking attacks by focusing on her hearing, as her fighting skills remained unchanged. '''Keen Intellect: Rika has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world, such as deciphering or understanding ancient spells. She has shown to even know how to properly counter the most difficult of magic and can find their weaknesses. Enhanced Strength: ''' '''Enhanced Speed: Rika has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown being able to evade the combined assault of Yakunan's Dark Blast, and Akuma's Earth God's Bellow, by simply jumping or charging forward. In one of her battles with Akuma's top mages, Rika instantly crossed the meters separating her from the latter in an instant, surprising the mage, which caught her off-guard. Akuma has commented Rika's speed, stating that she is one of the fastest mages to have crosssed her path. Immense Durability: Rika has shown to be immensely durable. She has taken several hits and managed to remain undamaged. Her physical durability is exceeding high, even able to match up to Erza herself, but Rika said that no one can beat Erza, such harbors a strong respect towards the mage. Such impressive resistance was seen against Yakunan, where the Dark Mage dealt high amounts of damage by enhancing his attacks with Dark Magic. Even when in training, she asks her brother to use his Ice Flame Dragon Mode, to which he does. Amongst anyone who has faced it, Rika has been able to charge into it and remain almost completely unscathed. Immense Endurance: Rika has shown to have a vast amount of physical endurance. Even after taking several hits from Midnight, she was still able to rejoin her siblings in their fight against Yakunan, even though she had little magic power left from defeating Midnight. She also constantly switched her swords aiding her family in several attacks, each combining their magic over and over again. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage, Rika possess a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many battles, of which have left her exhausted, she has combined her both magic elements and charged them at full power, while switching her swords, extending her reaching, such as making ice or water waves. She has even switched her magic at near points of no energy and has no signs of fatigue. Whenever she exerts her magic, it becomes dark blue. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rika possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes her swords. Rika has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. Rika also learned how to use her swords with her feet (through Erza's tutoring), which allows her to wield their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Despite favoring the use of her swords or magic, Rika has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Even with her hand tied being her back, she was able to fend of numerous Dark Mages with only kicks, sending them flying, slamming them to the ground or knocking them out with ease. Even when using her swords, Rika displays some of her hand to hand combat in battle, which she uses to confuse her targets before then switching to her Ice Magic. Despite her mastery in combat, she is unable to beat Eagle, which was seen when she and Tsukiko lost in a two-on-one match against Eagle. Relationships Trivia *'PLEASE NOTE, SOME OF THE MAGIC HERE WAS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE MOTHER WIKI, AND ALL CREDIT GOES DIRECTLY TO THEM *Rika stats are *In my second fanfiction, Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds soon to be posted on fanfiction.net, Rika is a different mage. In this story, Rika is a Ice Dragon Slayer, just like her brother, and was never seperated from her mother Naomi Dragoon, who is a Flame God Slayer. Also, Mirsoth serves as a secondary parent who trains Eagle, Rika, and Kiyoko while Naomi is away on jobs. *Rika is one out of two characters I created that doesn't use any type of Slayer Magic. *Rika was first meant to use more types of elemental magic, but due to the conflict of said magic, she was kept as a Ice Mage. Category:Ice Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:S-Class Mage Category:Requip User Category:Sword user Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Malek Kriya